everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrQuest17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Apple White page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 15:21, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hexcellent Hey there MrQuest17 again! It's nice to talk to you again! And did you notice that I actually moved to EAH wiki now. I rarely use MH wiki now because there are no new episodes but I'm both fan of EAH and MH. And can you please comment on my other blogs and nice to talk to you again, bye! Cassandra Janas (talk) 14:17, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Cassandra JanasCassandra Janas (talk) 14:17, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Cassandra Janas (talk) 14:17, January 20, 2016 (UTC)Kitty and Maddie's BFFsCassandra Janas (talk) 14:17, January 20, 2016 Voice actor pages I apologize for removing your DCSHG edits, but I'm not too sure if adding this onto their cartoon pages without an admin's or the community's consent is passable in this scenario. I've made a blog post discussing this since it's important enough to be a discussion topic. At the end, there's a poll to vote where the credits should go. Please vote if you feel so inclined, that would really do me good. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 02:09, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation :Apologies for the late reply. The first week your message came in just as two other people contacted me and somehow in my head I got you all mixed up and when I was done with the other two I overlooked I had a third matter to handle. The second week was, lets say, complicated. But I can arrange the necessary things this week. :As you may notice on the front page down below, I use B&W logos to link to other wikis. Do you have an image that would fit that or something simple I could adjust to that? And would you know if there's a DCSHG fandom wiki (for OCs and stuff)? As you can see, I tend to list facts and fandom wikis favorably in pairs. Of course, unless that would not be okay with you. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:06, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi Parrot,don't worry about it, I'm open really, I know recently you've been really busy working on your other wikis and stuff. Anyway could you please give me an idea of the image size you want to use for this, because I'm thinking of maybe using a DCSHG's version of the DC logo for it. As for the Fanon wiki, I'm actually planning to open one any day now, I was thinking about doing it back in April, but I'm going to do it sometime this week instead probs, anyways thanks for replyingMrQuest17 (talk) 12:45, October 17, 2016 (UTC)MrQuest17x. Hi again Parrot, sorry about the late get-back, but I've finally decided on a icon for the site link-up. What I've gone with is the Super Hero High crest to kind of match up with Monster High's crest design. I wasn't sure what size you needed it to be, but I've made it a size of 250, hopefully that will be right. Anyways, I'll post the image below and thanks, MrQuest17 (talk) 13:03, October 23, 2016 (UTC)MrQuest17x Gallery DCSHG'SW Icon.png|Idea for the picture link; Super Hero High crest